Blimp Revelations
by Resacon1990
Summary: Simple chaseshipping story. Based on episode 85 with some changes! What else really happened when the two were hanging off the blimp?


**English names used. Based on Episode 85 (Hanging off Blimp Scene) with some changes.**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't you guys worry about it, just leave the millennium ring to me and Devlin."<em>

Tristan wanted to smash his head against the wall. What in gods name possessed him to say that! Oh right… the need to get the stuck up, pain in the ass of a jerk away from his best friends sister. That's what.

With a silent groan, Tristan glanced out the corner of his eyes to look at the teen standing beside him. Duke was standing with his hands in his pockets and his eyes trained on the flashing little circle lights that showed which floor they where on, waiting for the elevator to hit the top floor.

It was an awkward silence that engulfed the two, neither of them really knowing what to say to each other and there was no actual want to start a conversation. Quietly, Tristan positioned himself to copy Dukes stance.

_You should really do something. This is awkward and boring._

_"Like __what __huh?"_Tristan snapped back in his head, not at all phased by the little voice. Well… the voice of his conscience.

_I don't know. Maybe you should push him up against the wall and ravish him? You know you want to…_

Tristan suddenly choked on the air he'd just so happened to be inhaling, causing him to start a small coughing fit and attract the attention of Duke.

"Taylor? Are you ok dude?" Duke asked with a raised eyebrow as he stepped forward, reaching out a hand just in case. Tristan nodded his head and raised a hand, showing he was fine.

"Went down the wrong pipe." he choked, beating his chest with his fist. Dukes worried gaze didn't leave him though and the teen stepped forward, placing a hand on Tristan's back.

"You sure? Do you need some water or something?"

"I'm fine Devlin."

_Ooh that could have been your chance! You could've said "Oh yes Duke! You could suck the air out of my throat… with your mouth". _

"On second thought? Are you able to knock me out or something?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Duke frowned at the brunette but slowly stepped away, assuming his original position. Tristan sighed and did the same.

_"You idiot!"_

_Yes. Yes I am an idiot because I'm calling MYSELF an idiot! _

Tristan groaned, realizing how stupid that actually was. _"Whatever."_

_Look, you're not going to get anywhere with this guy if you don't do something soon! Look at him! He's hot, sexy and ready for the taking!_

_"He's not gay!"_

_Oh really?_

Once again looking out the corner of his eyes, Tristan looked for some way to see if Duke really was gay or not.

The hair. It was in a ponytail. Well actually that really can't be used purely because lots of men wore their hair in ponytails. But they didn't have them styled though right? Duke's hair couldn't be anymore styled even if a mad, crazy hair stylist ran along and attempted to style it some more! Their head would probably explode.

The outfit. Now that was a huge possibility. Tight shirt, tight _leather _pants with a headband, armbands and… upper arm bracelets? If that didn't scream gay then Tristan didn't know the meaning of the word.

The earring. Tristan frowned as he looked at the dice as it dangled from Dukes ear, trying desperately to remember which ear was supposedly the gay ear.

_You're kidding right? You of all people should know that's a load of rubbish! I mean, do you have an earring?_

"Um Tristan? Are you ok? You've been staring at me for at least two minutes…"

Tristan jumped out of his stupor as Duke waved a hand in front of his face, causing him to blush and rub the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah! Sorry Devlin."

Duke scrutinized Tristan before giving a short nod. "Well, we can leave anytime you realize?" he said, gesturing at the open elevator doors, explaining the cold draft that Tristan suddenly felt.

"I knew that." Tristan blushed, grinning as he walked forward, Duke right behind him.

"Of course you did, idiot."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

Duke turned and flicked a smirk at Tristan. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot, the truth hurts right?"

Tristan's eyes narrowed as he watched the teen walk further across the dueling deck. He was mad for a moment before the swinging of the hips in the tight leather distracted him, his eyes gluing on the wiggling item.

"I don't see a thing up here, lets move on." Duke cried, turning around to glare at Tristan, his hands on his hips.

_His very fine hips…_

Tristan quickly shook himself out of his trance and glanced up at the pissed off teen.

"Why don't you stop complaining and check in that corner." he snapped, turning to look over somewhere else… anywhere else that didn't have Duke around to distract him.

_"God I'm an idiot. I should've just let him go with Serenity."_

_And blow your cover? Remember, no one knows you swing that way! _

_"I don't see why I can't just tell them! They'll understand!"_

_Except Joey. You know, your very homophobic best friend._

Tristan gritted his teeth together before he realized Duke was talking, his sweet voice filling Tristan's ears.

"There's nothing up here but hot air. And all of its coming from you Tristan. So lay off!" Duke snapped, anger radiating off him. Tristan felt an overwhelming sense to just lash out… and lash out was what he did.

"Listen lover boy, you've been a pain in my neck since the day we ran into you. Its time for you to chill out and remember why we're here ok!"

_"Argh! __I __didn't __mean __any __of __that!"_Tristan cried in his head, not able to voice it though. Duke just looked mildly confused but still pissed off.

"What's that supposed to mean tough guy?" he challenged.

_"Crap! Help!"_

_Use Serenity as an excuse jackass! You've been doing it all along anyway!_

"I'm telling you to lay off Serenity, Devlin. Give the girl some space!" Tristan snarled, mentally thanking himself. Duke frowned

"What? Oh ho… " He chuckled, smirking at Tristan. "You know what your problem is Tristan? You're afraid. Afraid that Serenity might like me, instead of liking you."

"No I'm not." he replied genuinely, forgetting he was actually supposed to be acting like he was in love with his best friends sister. Fortunately, Duke was to busy ranting and raving that he didn't notice Tristan's slip up.

"Its not my fault if the ladies can't resist Duke Devlin. I guess I could turn the charm down."

Now that pissed off Tristan. Turn down the charm? What charm! All he had was some sexy ass shoved in a pair of tight leather pants and a very sexy, god like appearance!

_Idiot._

"Don't push me!" Tristan snapped to himself out loud, also forgetting that Duke was in his presence. Duke just raised an eyebrow though, clearing believing that the statement was aimed at him.

"But what do you expect? You're not even a duelist! Just some wanna-be cheerleader who's always yelling from the sidelines "Go Yugi! Go Joey!" its really kind of pathetic." he chuckled silently at Tristan who growled. "Girls dig men of action and you… well you're no man of action." Duke sneered, glaring at Tristan who was obviously extremely furious.

"What!" he spat, moving into a position that showed he was ready to beat Dukes ass in. "I'll show you action!"

"So, lets go!" Duke jeered, holding his fists up in reply. Tristan's eyes narrowed before he let out a loud cry as he sprinted towards Duke, ready to pummel him.

That is until he tripped over.

"Ahhh!" both of them cried as Tristan slammed into Duke, sending them both tumbling over the edge of the blimp.

"Tristan!" Duke screamed, fumbling for something to hold onto but being unsuccessful. Tristan's eyes widened as he managed to latch onto the ledge with his fingertips before reaching down and grabbing Dukes wrist.

"Gotcha!" he called, grunting in pain as the extra weight jerked his arm. "Whatever you do Duke, don't look down!"

"Sure thing idiot!" Duke snapped, trying not to look down. Tristan sighed before turning his attention to better things.

How to climb up.

He could feel his fingers slipping more and more by the second so he didn't have much time. Looking around, Tristan began to count up the odds.

"Taylor!" Duke screamed, feeling his wrist slipping through Tristan grip. Glancing down, Tristan mentally swore.

"Hold on Duke! I got ya!" he yelled, re-tightening his grip.

"Yeah. You got me here in the first place!"

"Relax. I have a plan. No joke."

"I can't _wait_ for this one." Duke snapped, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Tristan rolled his eyes before glancing up a few more times and managing to do some quick calculations in his head.

"Listen Duke, I'm going to swing you and get some momentum alright? Hopefully I'll be able to get enough to throw you up onto the deck."

"You can do that?"

"Hopefully."

Duke went quiet for a moment before a small smile appeared in his lips. "And then I come and pull you up right?"

He was surprised when all that met him was silence and the tightening of Tristan's hand on his wrist. Duke's eyebrows furrowed together and he closed his hand on Tristan's wrist, tugging on it lightly.

"Tris?"

"No."

"No?"

Tristan gazed down at the black haired teen, his eyes hard and cold. "No, you won't pull me up."

"What!"

_Yeah! What!_

Tristan ignored his conscience and continued to focus on Duke. "Look, if I can actually manage to throw you, I won't be able to hold on. I'm only holding on by my fingertips so even the slightest rocking motion will make me lose my grip."

_Tristan! No! We are not doing this!_

"Then we won't do it! I'm not losing you Tristan!" Duke cried, horror in his eyes. If Tristan had been listening properly, he would've heard the hidden message, but he was too busy taking deep breaths in an attempt to ready himself.

"Listen Duke, before I do this I have to tell you something." he mumbled, closing his eyes and turning his head back to look up at his slipping hand.

"Tris... don't do this."

"Just shut up Duke and let me speak!" Tristan cried, feeling his fingers slip more and realizing he had hardly anytime to speak. "I just need to tell someone alright!"

When Duke didn't reply but just squeezed his wrist, Tristan took a deep breath.

"Duke… Duke I'm a homosexual."

"Wait… what!"

"You know! Gay, likes boys, queer, homo, homoerotic."

"I know what a homosexual is Tristan."

"Good. Then you'll understand when I say… I love you Duke."

Tristan gasped as he felt himself drop even more than he did before. He needed to throw Duke now.

Duke on the other hand wasn't worrying about falling anymore. He was worrying more about his friend who'd just declared he was in love with him. Tristan Taylor? A homosexual? And in love with him? Duke just about exploded with excitement.

"Tristan! I…" he trailed off as suddenly his brain caught up with his mouth. He couldn't just let Tristan die… Not for him.

"Duke…" Tristan's eyes fell for the last time on the teen, his heart racing and a single tear dripped down his cheek. "I need to do this now."

"No! No Tristan!" Duke cried, surprising Tristan by digging his nails into his wrist. "Let me go! Save yourself!"

Tristan let out a cry of pain as Duke attempted to make him let go.

_"Its now or never."_

_You're an idiot _

Tristan chuckled at his conscience quiet remark before using all the strength he had left to swing Duke from left to right multiple times.

"TRISTAN! STOP!" Duke screamed. Tristan just smiled sadly at him.

"Goodbye Duke."

And then he let go, of Duke, of the ledge, of life.

Or did he?

"Goddamn it Tristan! Lose a few kilos why don't ya?"

Tristan looked up in surprise to see a familiar blonde teen glaring at him, his hand gripping Tristan's.

"Well don't just dangling there staring! Give me your other hand!"

"J-Joey?" Tristan stumbled, reaching out and jumping as Joey snatched his hand.

"No, I'm the Dark Magician. Of course its me idiot!"

_"Everyone keeps calling me an idiot!"_

_Maybe its cause you are one._

_"Shut up."_

"Alright guys! Pull us up!" Joey yelled over his shoulder and Tristan managed to catch a glimpse of everyone behind Joey… or well holding on to Joey. Kaiba was grabbing his ankles, Yugi had his arms wrapped around Kaiba's leg and Mokuba was desperately trying to stay with two feet on the ground as he grabbed Yugi's knees.

"Marik! Help!" Yugi cried and Tristan watched as Marik raced over and helped Mokuba pull up the others and haul them over the edge. As soon as they all hit the ground, Tristan collapsed, dragging Joey down with him.

"Th…Thanks" he gasped, clasping Joey's arms and shaking them.

"No problem Tris." Joey laughed, smiling at his friend. Tristan gave a shaky laugh as well.

"How did you know?"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck before gesturing at Kaiba. "He just so happened to see Duke hanging in front of a window and came and got us."

Tristan smiled up at Kaiba, who just gave a curt nod, before his eyes widened.

"Duke? Where's Duke?" he demanded, looking at everyone before Mokuba pointed to where Tea, Mai and Serenity were crowded. Not even getting to his feet, Tristan slid on his knees over to the group of woman, surprised when he heard small sobs.

"Duke?" he whispered. Quietly he raised himself up to see Tea sitting by his legs, hiding him from view unless standing, Mai up by his chest and Serenity by his head… well with his head in her lap.

_"Guess __he __got __what __he __wanted."_Tristan thought, instantly turning around and preparing to shuffle away.

"T-Tristan?"

The teen froze as he heard his name being called by that familiar, sweet voice and he slowly turned around to see big, bright, envy green eyes staring at him, tears pouring out of them.

"Hey Duke…" he mumbled, turning around fully and sitting on his knees, unaware of everyone walking over to stand around him.

"Tristan!" Duke cried, throwing himself madly at the teen, his arms flying around Tristan's neck as he straddled Tristan's knees, not caring about the raised eyebrows he got. "You're alive! I thought… I thought I'd lost you!" he sobbed, burying his head in Tristan's neck as tears continued to run down his face.

Tristan laughed and hugged him back, forgetting about the Serenity thing for a moment as the enjoyment of having Duke alive and in his arms filled him.

"I'm glad you're ok." Tristan breathed in Dukes ear. They were silent for a moment before suddenly Tristan pushed him off lightly.

"Duke, you know that I'm…"

Suddenly Duke turned bright red as he saw what Tristan was meaning. He was gay and in love with Duke. Straddling him and hugging him wasn't exactly the best idea.

It surprised Tristan when Duke didn't get off, but pushed his hand away and continued hugging him.

"So am I."

Tristan froze.

Did he just hear that right?

Duke Devlin was… gay?

"Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, I love you and you're a guy right?" Duke chuckled, squeezing his arms tighter and pulling his head back to look Tristan in the eyes.

_Soooo knew it._

_"SHUT __UP!"_Tristan snapped back before actually voicing something.

"I think I'm going crazy. Did you just say you love me?"

Duke laughed and nodded his head, causing Tristan's mouth to drop open.

"But all of that with Serenity…"

"Just a cover up. I only really started competing with you so that maybe… maybe you'd give up on her. I can't imagine you with anyone else." Duke mumbled, looking at the ground and loosening his grip. "I didn't… I don't…"

He was cut off when suddenly Tristan pressed his lips tight against Dukes in a brief kiss that lasted no more than two seconds. "Don't try explaining Devlin. I understand."

"Shut up idiot." Duke laughed, grinning at the teen. They were quiet for a long moment as they stared into each other's eyes before…

"Um guys?"

Both Duke and Tristan jumped as they suddenly realized they had company. Duke turned a furious bright red and burrowed his face into Tristan's neck while the brunette faced the raised eyebrows.

"I guess you guys now know huh?" Tristan chuckled halfheartedly, his brain getting distracted for a minute as Duke swiveled his head sideways so he could look at everyone while still resting on Tristan. Worriedly, the two looked at everyone, waiting for their opinions.

It was Marik who spoke first, surprising them all.

"No way! This is great!" he cried, racing forward and crouching down in front of them, a huge grin on his face. "Finally! Someone who we can go on double dates with!"

"We?" Tristan asked, slightly worried about the crazed look in Marik's eye.

"Bakura of course! ARGH! I have to go tell him!" Marik yelled, getting back to his feet and sprinting into the elevator, disappearing from sight almost immediately, leaving a rather shell-shocked group of friends.

"Marik and… Bakura?" Yugi mumbled, exchanging looks with everyone before shrugging. "If it makes them happy I guess."

Silently he turned his gaze to the two on the ground, still wrapped in each other's embrace. "Same goes for you guys. If this makes you happy."

"It does." they said in unison, smiling slightly. Yugi nodded before looking over at the group of girls who'd been unnaturally quiet.

"Our turn?" Serenity asked, earning a nod. She grinned and looked at Duke and Tristan.

"Ok first things first… we ALWAYS thought you'd be the best yaoi couple out of all of you guys!" Serenity declared, getting nods from the other two.

"And you guys look sooo cute together!" added Tea before grinning at Mai who stepped forward.

"_And _we already decided who'd be the uke and seem!" she cried. "Du-"

"They approve." Kaiba suddenly interrupted, shooting all three a glare as he attempted to cover a struggling Mokuba's ears. Everyone laughed at the Kaiba brothers fight before turning to face Joey, waiting for his reaction.

"Look Joey… I wanted to tell you." Tristan started but was stopped by Joey raising his hand.

"I know I know. You'd afraid I'd get angry because I'm a homophobic." he sighed, watching as Tristan nodded. "I guess I should tell you the truth too.

"I'm not a homophobe." Joey stated. "In fact, I'm the opposite. I am a homo." suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. "With Kaiba."

He then promptly surprised everyone even more by walking over and grabbing the collar of Kaiba's shirt and dragging the tall man down into a very passionate kiss, causing the three girls to almost fall over from the amount of yaoi they'd found out was in their group.

"Seto! You're gay?" Mokuba cried as soon as Joey had let him go. Kaiba turned to look at his brother, his eyes wide.

"No! Well yes but no! But…" he turned and glared at Joey. "Dammit Wheeler! Blow our cover much!" he cried.

"Sorry Seto, perfect time!" he laughed before turning around and sprinting away towards the elevator, Kaiba right on his heels.

Everyone left was quiet for a moment before they all turned to Yugi, their eyebrows raised in expectation. His eyes widened before he groaned.

"I'm not gay guys." At the disbelieving looks he got, he sighed. "Fine, I'm totally gay with Yami." he snapped sarcastically, not expecting the fan girl screams to come from the girls.

Reaching out, Yugi grabbed Mokuba by the back of his collar and sprinted towards the elevator, away from the girls who were demanding details, leaving Duke and Tristan to themselves.

"Well… that was interesting." Tristan commented, turning his head to look down at Duke who smiled up at him.

"Very." he added. Tristan chuckled slightly before suddenly he felt his face being grabbed by a hand.

"… Duke?"

"Tristan, promise me something."

"Um yeah?"

"Promise me we'll never fight like that again?"

Tristan smiled down once again at Duke, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I promise."

_Course you do, idiot._

_"I hate you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction sooo I hope its ok :) I love Chaseshipping (huge yaoi fan XD) so if I've done anything wrong, please point it out!<strong>

**Which reminds me, I know that in anime when this scene occurs Marik is actually called Namu, well actually no one of the main group does but I wanted to add in some BakuraxMarik love with JoeyxKaiba and TristanxDuke!**

**Anyway! Thank you for reading and a review would be lovely!**


End file.
